


Losers Can Be Winners Too

by biscuityskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deadass just 1k of them kissing, M/M, Matsuhana cute, Ummmm I sort of did this on a dare, stan Matsuhana uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Hanamaki’s the luckiest guy he knows. He’s always got Matsukawa by his side.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Losers Can Be Winners Too

Hanamaki is by far the luckiest guy he knows. 

Sure, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are cute, and Yahaba and Kyoutani have… whatever that is going on, not to mention that something is definitely up with those two first years, but Hanamaki has Matsukawa. And god _ damn _ did he strike gold. 

Mattsun’s always there when he needs him the most, whether for emotional support, or for homework answers, or to satisfy that itch, that urge deep within him. He’s so dependable that Makki can nearly predict when he’s going to appear by his side. 

Beyond that, Makki wouldn’t trade their relationship for the world. They play around together, keeping fun in their relationship because they both know it’s critical. Mattsun is somehow always the first one to smack Makki on the ass during a game - practise or otherwise - and he’s always teasing and joking when they’re not on the court, lifting Makki’s spirits even if they’re already high. 

But, holy shit. His kisses, those are the best. 

Makki doesn’t know how he lived before Mattsun’s kisses. He figures he was just a poor deprived shell of the human he was before they started dating, having not experienced the most perfect thing in existence. The press of his lips against his boyfriend’s, the slide between them, Mattsun’s deep chuckle into his mouth… these are some of the basic elements that make up the best kisses. Well, two of them are pretty required anyway. 

The best kiss, though. 

The best kiss is after they lost against Karasuno that one time. 

Sure, there had been some tears, but by the end of the day, Makki’s sitting on Mattsun’s lap, beating him at a game of Mario Kart. 

“You’re not winning.” 

“I totally am, shut the fuck up.” 

“You are not.” 

“Yes I am!” 

Makki glares at the screen as the winged shell knocks him into the sky and tosses him out of first place, allowing Mattsun to fly past him. 

“No you’re not,” Mattsun says with a cocky smirk playing at his lips as he crosses the finish line. “I just won.” 

Makki rolls his eyes, still allowing himself to be tugged closer by Mattsun’s arms encircled around his waist. “You’re a dick.”

“I’m  _ your _ dick.” 

There’s a moment of silence between them, the music from the game cheerfully announcing Mattsun’s triumph, before they both burst into laughter. 

“Please, for the love of all that is holy,” Makki laughs, squinting his eyes shut in embarrassment, “never say that again.” 

Mattsun is arguably laughing even harder, burying his face into Makki’s shoulder. “Oh, god, the things that we say.” 

  
“We? This was just you!”

“Know what else is “just me”?” Mattsun asks, setting his controller to the side and lifting Makki to turn him a little bit. 

Makki hums, also dropping his controller on the ground behind his back and lifting a hand to Mattsun’s curls. He threads his fingers into them, tilting his head back the slightest bit, and tugs on them. 

“Yours,” Mattsun continues, and he presses on Makki’s back to pull him a little closer until their breaths are mixing in the small space between them. 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Makki murmurs.

Mattsun hums, pressing his nose against Makki’s and looking into his eyes with a heavy gaze. “Yeah, but you get the general idea of it.” 

“Okay,” Makki’s voice comes soft, and then they’re kissing. 

Step one: the press of lips against each other. The first kiss is chaste, with very little heat to it. Mattsun’s looking at Makki through his lashes until his eyelids slide shut. Makki is quick to follow suit, enjoying the spark in the connection between them with no outside distractors like how Mattsun’s lashes are so long and beautiful or the way he’s got a faint freckle under his left eye or the way his hair looks so good dishevelled from Makki’s hands sliding through it--

None of that matters with his eyes closed. 

Step two: the slide of their lips against each other. The second kiss is notably less chaste, with Mattsun’s fingers digging into Makki’s hips and making him whine high in his throat. A flick of Mattsun’s tongue against his lips made the slide easier, and soon they’re kissing passionately, their tongues dancing together and slipping along each other’s teeth. 

Makki feels like he’s flying. His heart is stuttering in his chest as his pulse beats loudly. His spirit soars and he hums as Mattsun bites gently down on his lip. 

That brings about step three to a top tier kiss: the low chuckle that Mattsun makes when Makki’s whine is prominent as soon as he pulls back. “Baby,” he laughs, “be patient.” 

“You got me worked up, asshole. It’s your fault I’m not patient.” 

Mattsun’s laugh becomes even more prominent. “You’re so cute.” 

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me.” Makki’s fingers tug at the soft curls, pulling his head back and allowing him easier access to his lips. He pushes his legs wider from his position straddling Mattsun’s lap and allows gravity to pull his body closer to his boyfriend’s until there’s no space between the two of them. 

Mattsun’s hands are all over him. His fingers are tugging, pulling, sliding up Makki’s shirt and pulling him impossibly closer. He brings about the end of one kiss and the beginning of another, his lips bruising on Makki’s. 

He finally pulls back to let them both breathe. “I love you, so much,” he whispers, and Makki’s breath hitches in his throat. 

This feeling isn’t quite like their previous kisses. Makki’s eyes shoot open and he looks at Mattsun with such an intensity that his boyfriend is blushing under his fingers. Makki’s sure the other can feel his pulse - he can feel it even in his thighs and would be surprised if Mattsun couldn’t also feel it. 

“You…” 

“I do,” Mattsun is quick to say, his eyes pushing up and forming half moons. “I mean it. I love you more than you could imagine.” 

“I probably have some notion,” Makki replies, surging forward to catch Mattsun’s lips with his own again. “I love you, too,” he murmurs against his boyfriend’s mouth, shifting back before he can get lost in the pleasure of kissing him again. “Come with me?” Makki pulls himself up from his boyfriend’s lap and extends a hand to Mattsun, tugging him up to follow. 

They stumble into Mattsun’s bedroom and end up tangled together, their limbs intertwining. They don’t fall asleep until the early hours of the morning, the long forgotten game console still singing Matsukawa’s winning. 

Makki’s willing to let him win, this time. It ended up being a win for him as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m @biscuityskies on twt if you wanna scream with me about hq! Lol I don’t do angst tho 😅
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it! Thank you for readingggg~


End file.
